


Teddy-Beer

by Elenhin



Category: Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to Mistletoe who was based on a challenge by the ever talented and humble Aramirandme81, and I beg pardon for the confusion. </p>
<p>That story sort of grew, and combined with the Teddy bear story, and the fact that I am dyslectic resulted in the Teddy beer. </p>
<p>Dawn can't think of a better Christmas present than Teddy-Beer for Anders, the touching part is the why, and what he gives to her. </p>
<p>Big thanks as always to Aramirandme81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy-Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Teddy Beer

 

“You look better,” Dawn decided as she entered the office. She had felt a bit bad about the mistletoe after she found out about Anders reaction to it. Rash all over his body, and a quite nasty fever to go with it. However, there was no way she could have known and Anders had not blamed her at all.

 

“I’m fine now,” Anders gave her one of his most brilliant smile. She had insisted he stayed home to recover, which he had, mostly. There were a few pink splotches still on his skin, a few sores where he had scratched so much he broke the skin. He did however consider himself sufficiently recovered to get back to the office. “There is no mistletoe here now, right?” he added as an afterthought.

 

“None,” she promised. “I threw it out, and aired the office. And I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, not like you could have known.” He had told her the full story, how the reaction came from Valerie cornering him a couple of times when she was drunk, and just about mauling him. Dawn was the only one who knew it.

 

“I still felt a bit sorry,” Dawn stated, then broke off as she spotted a well filled stocking hanging from her desk. A couple of candy canes were protruding from it. “And it looks like you’ve done a bit of decorating of your own.”

 

“Yeah, sorta,” Anders fidgeted slightly. He could not help it.

 

“Anders, are you sure you’re well enough to come back?” she frowned concerned. “You’re not still itching, are you?”

 

“No, that’s all better, I’m just, nervous,” he finally admitted and Dawn stared at him in shock. Anders was not well known for being nervous, and he never showed it if he was.

 

Sighting she stepped closer to him, dropping the bag she carried by her desk as she did so. “I’m sure that whatever you did we can fix it Anders. Just tell me what it is, and we’ll sort it out.”

 

“I got you a Christmas present,” he bit his lip.

 

“I meant what did you do that you’re nervous about,” she sighed. It had to be bad if he could not tell her.

 

“I got you a Christmas present,” Anders repeated slowly. “And I’m afraid you’re going to be mad about it if you don’t let me explain.” He fidgeted again, looking like a little boy.

 

“Oh, I see,” Dawn could not help but smile. “Don’t worry Anders, I will let you explain before I get mad, I promise.”

 

“Really?” he looked at her hopefully, smiling and she had to smile herself.

 

“I promise, if you let me explain this before you feel offended,” she knelt by the bag and brought out the wrapped box.

 

“What’s that?” all the worry drained from his face as he eyed the box curiously.

 

“It’s the Christmas present I got for you, it’s a bit early, but perhaps we should open them now?” she suggested. If they were both nervous how the other would take it, it was probably for the best.

  
Anders spun around darting off towards the coffee machine, “not yet,” he called over his shoulder. “We have to do this right.”

 

It didn’t take him long to fix two mugs of chocolate and he waved to Dawn to sit on the couch, taking her stocking she did so. Anders had a blissful look on his face as he sipped the hot chocolate, a candy cane held at ready in his hand and Dawn was struck by how much younger he seemed then. Young and innocent, a child who still believed in the magic of Christmas.

 

“You go first,” Anders urged, putting down his mug to put the candy cane in his mout. Fishing the two candy canes out of her bag she put one aside and the other one in her mouth.

 

“I got plenty of them, you can have as many as you want,” Anders told her with that cute smile he had where he showed his dimples. “I woulda put more in the stocking, but that looked silly, but it don’t look right without them either. The box is by the coffee machine when you want more though.”

 

She glanced over towards the coffee machine and shook her head fondly when she saw the box. “And where you expecting a herd of candy cane eating elephants?” He had probably bought enough candy canes to feed one. “Or just your family?”

 

“It’s not Christmas without them,” Anders defended himself.

 

“You’re a big kid Anders, and sometimes that makes it impossible not to love you,” smiling softly she reached over to pet his cheek before he felt offended before they had even gotten to the presents. Her first present turned out to be a clear plastic purse with pictures of unicorns on it, and filled with candy and multi coloured hair clasps.

 

“So, the reason you thought I might not like it is becuase it’s not a prada?” she asked teasingly and he shook his head.

 

“No, that’s just becuase I’m shit at wrapping presents, so I figured I couldn't make a mess out of a stocking. But those have to have toys in them. That happens to be a toy.”

 

“You know your stockings,” she smiled as she fished out two oranges. “And I can use both the hair clasps and the purse, for keeping them in. I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep money in something that is clear plastic though.”

 

Anders giggled around the candy cane, “probably not.”

 

“And this would be what you wanted to explain,” she decided as she fished out the gift card. Opening it, and seeing the large sum and the name of the store her first thought was it was so typical of Anders. He was so shallow so focused on those ridiculous ideas of beauty. Only he would think that a gift card for a lingerie store was a good gift. A very expensive one at that, she had only ever been inside a few times but it was out of her price range.

 

“Yeah, you’re not mad are you?” he asked carefully.

 

“Not mad, but I would like to know your reasoning,” she decided as she put it down carefully on the table. “Becuase I think you’ve put a lot more thought into this than I would normally give you credit for. I’m not the slightest offended, but I am curious.”

 

Anders nodded thoughtfully, gathering his thoughts. “I know that most of the time, you’re more for the simple and practical stuff, and it’s not just because you think you must, it’s because of who you really are. But I also know that sometimes you like the fancy stuff, the really fancy things. A dress that’s not the slightest practical but pretty and nice, but I know you never really would get one of those for yourself because you are too practical for that.”

 

“All true,” she had to confess. “You know me pretty well Anders.”

 

“So I wanted to give you an excuse to get something that is not the slightest practical at all, I wanted for you to be able to get something you don’t need but that you want, that makes you feel pretty or sexy or whatever I should call it. I figured a gift card is a pretty good excuse and no one can fault you for wasting the money on something impractical, becuase you’re dick of  a boss left you no choice,” he finished.

 

Dawn had to smile at that, “so far, your only flaw in your reasoning is that my boss is not a dick, he may act like one at times, but he is not. It’s a very thoughtful gift in that regard Anders, but why lingerie?”

 

“Because I’m a sexist dick?” he tried and she frowned. He looked nervous, as if he was worried still that she would be offended by the explanation and was trying to make her mad before she could be offended.

 

“Part time sexist dick, and I don’t think this is one of those time,” she told him, sipping her chocolate. “I think this is one time when you have done something good, so please tell me, why lingerie?”

 

Anders bit his lip, hard enough that he winced and Dawn had to hide a smile behind her mug. It was sweet how he could be so insecure. “I could have gotten you a really fancy dress or something. I think I could have picked one that suited you, but the whole point was it being something for you. And well, something that would let you feel beautiful and sexy, which you are. But mostly it should be for you, and if you want it to be for someone else, but that should be your choice. I don’t want you to think you have to try and be something for anyone, not me and not anyone else. If I had bought you a dress it would have been a bit what I wanted you to be, and if I got you a gift voucher for one, it would still be. But this, this is private and only for someone else if you want it to.”

 

He broke off, slightly out of breath from the lengthy explanation. He was fidgeting again, and scratching his chest through his shirt. She felt so sorry for him being so insecure when he truly was doing his best to do something nice.

 

“I think it’s one of the sweetest things I’ve ever been given,” she stated softly. “Thank you Anders. It’s very thoughtful of you, and I mean that.”

 

“Really?” he blushed, but his eyes were still a little worried.

 

“Really,” she repeated. “Now, open yours, becuase I need to explain my thinking.”

 

“Okay,” Anders was very careful about removing the string and the paper, but she had never seen him tear into a present. It was as if he wanted to savour every moment of it. Putting the paper aside he opened the box and grinned. “Teddy-beer,” he declared happily, fishing out a Teddy-bear as well as a case of beer bottles.

 

“Teddy-beer,” Danw confirmed. “I thought the beer is more the kind of thing you would want.”

 

“I’ve never had this before,” Anders mused as he studied the label.

 

“It’s Scandinavian beer,” she explained. “I know you care a great deal about your heritage, the Scandinavian bit, so I thought you might appreciate that.”

 

“I do, but I know you don’t like it when I drink too much,” he frowned slightly.

 

“You’re right, I don’t, but one beer is not too much Anders, a whole bottle of vodka is too much. One beer is a treat,” she tried not to sound scolding and he nodded.

 

“I think I understand, you don’t mind that I drink, as long as I don’t ‘drink,’ and you want me to know that and see the difference,” he put the teddy bear in his lap. It had light brown fur, slightly curly, and was just plump enough. A happy smile under the yarn nose and eyes with just a little blue.

 

“Yes Anders, exactly,” she nodded.

 

“I’ll do my best Dawn, I promise I’ll do my best,” he bit his lip and she noticed how he gave the beer a light squeeze. “And this guy?”

 

“Every time I learn something new about how you grew up, it makes me mad,” she started. “What your parents did, and even what i’m learning about Valerie, and it should never have been like that. Sometimes I’m not sure if you were ever even allowed to really be a just a kid, and it makes me mad. I know I can’t change that, and I can’t make that up to you. But there are things we learn as children, and being an adult is hard if we don’t have that chance. I’m not sure if you did, sometimes I think you still need to learn those, and I wanted you to know that with me it’s okay. You can still learn it.”

 

“I think I like him more than the beer,” Anders decided, giving the bear another squeeze. “Thank you Dawn. I uh, I think it’s the best present I’ve ever been given, ever,” he added.

 

“You’re welcome Anders,” she leaned over and gave him a quick hug before standing. “I should probably sort out the emails now. We still have a lot to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Anders stood as well, a slight flush still to his cheeks but this time she knew it was not the mistletoe. When she looked over to his desk later he was working, with the teddy bear sitting on the desk just next to him. He had put a candy cane in his paws, and propped it up so that it looked for all the world like the bear was actually eating it. The beer he had put in the fridge, putting the vodka all the way to the back she noticed when she took a bottle of water.

 

“Anders, I thought I’d go shopping on my lunch,” she decided. “Would you like to come with me?”

 

“Huh?” he looked up, blinking confused.

 

“I thought I’d have a look at some lingerie. I could use a second opinion,” it was so cute the way he blinked and looked almost worried.

 

“You,” he broke off, coughing. “You want me to come along? What about your friends.”

 

“I’m asking one of them, and I chose you because in this matter I trust your opinion more than I trust theirs. And if you had seen some of those brides-maid dresses they’ve made me wear, you’d know why,” she added teasingly. “Please Anders, I really think you’ll be able to help me see what suits me the best, and that makes your opinion invaluable.”

 

“Then I’d be glad to,” he smiled. “We can take an early lunch, and bring something back. Something that’s good with a Scandinavian beer?”

 

“That would be lovely,” she smiled. A smile that only grew wider as Anders repositioned the Teddy-bear before he left.

 

“You guard the office,” he told the bear before he followed her.

 

Dawn picked up the stocking to put it away safely before she left, frowning when she felt something still in it. Dipping her hand into it she fished out a small ball with feathers attached and gave Anders a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I didn’t want your cat to feel left out,” he smiled happily, proudly. “It’s Christmas after all.”

 

“Yes Anders, if I ever get a cat, I’m sure that cat will be very happy over this,” she placed it on her desk. Anders was still Anders, no matter how sweet and adorable he could be, he was still Anders.

 

She decided that his help really had been invaluable as she found that the lingerie he helped her pick not only did make her feel everything he had suggested, but was surprisingly comfortable. There was something else too, the Teddy-bear remained at the office, but kept wandering around. Sometimes leaning against the coffee machine, sometimes lounging on the couch with a magazine. Most often however he was sitting by Anders desk.

 

The End


End file.
